BW075
| ja_op= | ja_ed=七色アーチ | olmteam=Team Kato | scenario=藤田伸三 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=うえだしげる | directorn=1 | director=うえだしげる | artn=1 | art= 志村泉 | morecredits=no | epstaffpage=BW071-BW080| footnotes=* * Closed * * }} A Restoration Confrontation! Part 1 (Japanese: ネジ山の激闘！アバゴーラの奇跡！！ (前編） The Fierce Fighting at ! 's Miracle!! (Part 1)) is the 75th episode of the , and the 732nd episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on April 19, 2012 and in the United States on August 18, 2012. Blurb On the way to Icirrus City and Ash’s next Gym battle, our heroes lose their way among the many twisting tunnels of Twist Mountain. They get some help from a Pokémon archeologist named Ferris, who has just discovered a Cover Fossil, a fossil of the ancient Pokémon Tirtouga! He’s trying to tell them about it when his boss, Sierra, points out that they’re in a restricted area and asks them to leave. Ferris invites the group back to his house, where he tells them an unusual story: when he was a child, he actually met and played with a Tirtouga inside the mountain! He has a theory that time behaves strangely in certain parts of Twist Mountain… Meanwhile, Team Rocket’s Dr. Zager is directing Jessie, James, and Meowth to steal the Cover Fossil so he can restore it to life! He explains that they need Tirtouga’s energy to travel back in time using the same time warp Ferris had experienced as a boy. Their devious plan is to go back to the past, steal as many ancient Pokémon as possible, and bring them back to the modern world, thus enabling them to take over the Unova region. Our heroes will have none of it, however, and the battling begins. Team Rocket has built many defenses into their equipment, and our heroes cannot seem to penetrate them. In the commotion, the restored Tirtouga escapes, with Ash and Ferris frantically giving chase. They must try to convince the angry Tirtouga they mean no harm, while the members of Team Rocket are determined to catch it for themselves! Who will prevail? Plot Deep in an underground sewer, is talking to Dr. Zager about their next mission. Dr. Zager says that a will be needed, or its evolved form, . James notes that since both are Fossil Pokémon, they first must obtain a Cover Fossil, but Dr. Zager says he has already detected evidence of one in Twist Mountain. Dr. Zager wishes them luck, and the trio heads over there. Meanwhile, and are traveling through Twist Mountain, but soon realize that they are lost. Suddenly, they hear pounding. Curious, and run ahead to see what it is. It turns out to be a Pokémon archaeologist named Ferris digging up Fossils. With the help of his 's , the Fossil is successfully removed from a rock wall. Ferris then notices Ash and friends, along with Pikachu and Axew. Ash, , and are very impressed at Ferris's discovery, and Ferris says he is a Pokémon archaeologist. They are then interrupted by Ferris's friend Sierra, who works with a mining company also inside Twist Mountain. She confronts Ferris, saying that neither he nor Ash and friends should be in an off-limits area. Cilan explains that they got lost, and Sierra offers to show them the way out. However, Ferris interrupts to show her the Fossil he found. Sierra is not impressed and calls him an amateur. Undeterred, he shows his discovery to the other miners, who are all interested in the find. One of them apologizes to Ferris for not believing him and asks what type of Fossil it is. Ferris says he isn't sure yet, but will find out soon. Sierra, though, is still skeptical. Later, at Ferris' laboratory, he removes excess rock from the Fossil and identifies it as a Cover Fossil. Upon this revelation, Ferris tells the group of how he befriended a Tirtouga once. He, Sierra, and his other friends were exploring that same area when they were children, despite it being off-limits. Ferris had trouble keeping up with them and stopped to catch a breath. Sierra told him that the group will be proceeding ahead without him. Ferris then noticed a bright light coming from behind a rocky wall. He removed a rock and found a new place on the other side of the hole. It happened to be a time hole, and Ferris was transported back to the prehistoric era. Upon arriving there, he saw species of Pokémon that are extinct in the modern day. He came upon the scene of a Tirtouga being harassed by a group of . He tried to ward them off, but they only left when three Carracosta showed up. Tirtouga and Ferris became friends and played for a while, until Ferris realized that he should go back to his own time, as it was getting late. But before he did, he gave Tirtouga his pendant to remember him by. Back in the cave, Sierra and the other members of the group found Ferris, but before Ferris could explain, one of the other boys noticed his pendant missing and assumed he dropped it somewhere. After the flashback, Sierra claims it was just Ferris's dream and doesn't believe it, just as she says every time Ferris tries to tell her. Ferris then notices a circular object embedded in the Fossil's underside, but says nothing about it. To everyone's surprise, a mechanical hand suddenly swipes the Fossil from the table. Team Rocket appears and recite their . Ash is furious and attempts to attack them, but they start to retreat in Dr. Zager's helicopter, prompting both Ash and Ferris to climb on as Sierra, Iris, and Cilan tell them not to. Inside Dr. Zager's helicopter, Ash and Ferris are separated from Team Rocket by a force field. Ash tries to destroy it with Pikachu's attacks, but it is no use. Dr. Zager then shows up and notices the visitors. Team Rocket introduces Ash and Ferris to Dr. Zager, the man behind the planning of the trio's schemes. Ash demands to know what they are going to do with the Fossil. Dr. Zager explains that they will restore the Fossil, get the revived Tirtouga to lead them to the time hole in Twist Mountain, and then capture the ancient Pokémon that live there before the time hole closes forever. Both Ash and Ferris are furious about the scheme, but are unable to do anything from behind the force field. Dr. Zager places the Cover Fossil on a restoration machine in the helicopter and everyone watches as it is successfully restored into a Tirtouga. However, Tirtouga uses out of fear, destroying the helicopter. It quickly escapes, much to everyone's dismay. Ash and Ferris go to try to find it, and Jessie, James, and do the same. Ash and Ferris eventually find Tirtouga by the river. Ferris tries to convince Tirtouga that he is his friend from childhood, revealing that he thought that the object embedded in the Fossil was the pendant he gave to Tirtouga, but it doesn't believe him and proceeds to attack both him and Ash. Major events * The Team Rocket trio returns to try to open a time gate in Twist Mountain. * The Team Rocket trio's thefts of Fossil restoration data and Chargestone Cave rocks are explained. * meets Dr. Zager for the first time. Debuts Humans * Ferris * Sierra Pokémon debuts TV episode debuts * * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Dr. Zager * Ferris * Sierra * Excavators * Ferris and Sierra's friends (flashback) Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Ferris's) * (excavators') * (excavators'; multiple) * (multiple; flashback) * (multiple; flashback) * * (multiple; flashback) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: * This is the final episode in which recites their Unova . Errors * In one scene, the Team Rocket logo on the front of Dr. Zager's Fossil restoration machine disappears. BW075 error.png|The missing Team Rocket logo Dub edits In other languages |de= |nl= |fi= |el= |it= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |no= |es_eu= |es_la= |sv= |ko= |ru= |th= |vi= }} 075 Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Shigeru Ueda Category:Episodes storyboarded by Shigeru Ueda Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ueda Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Episodes that feature time travel de:Begegnung mit der Urzeit! (Teil 1) es:EP737 fr:BW075 ja:BW編第75話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第75集